Start of Something Very New
by laughingoutloud4lyfe
Summary: Would you want to be friends with benefits? After a little rendezvous shared between this couple, who knows what drama follows soon after? Rated M / moliver / ON HIATUS /
1. So It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own. :D Except this story. :P Just me and my dirty-mindedness. xD

**A/N:**** Okay. Firsties! Yay! :D Okay, a little smut-ness for you people for deserve it. :P I guess I don't really say that pairing in this first chappie. :D But, I think I might've given it away, but that's just me. :P Second of all, I just want to know.. I had an idea to make this a multi-chaptered purely smut-filled story, but if you guys want some drama, please, do tell! Let me know, okay? :D Drama or just Smut? Choose. I'm perfectly fine writing both... If nobody chooses, I'll just let it swing my own way. :P**

* * *

His door burst open, and he looked up from his desk startled. The person who had just burst in pointed a shaky finger at him.

"I hate him."

"What?"

"I HATE HIM!"

"But, I don't know who you're talking about!" She let out a growl of frustration and advanced towards him. "Do my parents know that you're here?"

"He ruined my life!" She glared him. "And no. They don't"

"How did he ruin your life? How is this my fault?!"

"YOU! You told me that everything would be fine, so I tried! I tried to make it fine! He's a fucking jerk!"

"Oh."

"This isn't helping you." She stepped towards him again. "You. I hate you. You-- " He stepped towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"You're what's wrong!" She hit him on the chest, but he kept his hold on her. "It's you! It's you! I had no idea that I would -- " She choked and sniffed, as he hugged her to him, while she continued pounding his chest.

"Would what," he said gently, urging her to continue. She buried her face into his shirt and her response came out watery and muffled.

"I had no idea that I would fall in in love with someone else." There was a silence as he continued hugging her, but he wasn't really thinking. He managed to speak.

"W-what?" She pushed him back, stepping back from him.

"This is your fault!" She resumed her angryness, and he couldn't help but smile. He always loved her since they had first met. She was still ranting. "I don't know why. It's just-- I'm blaming you." He stepped towards her, but she didn't seem to notice.

One more step.

And again.

She noticed that he was closer, and resumed hitting him, but they were weaker. One more, and he put his hands on the side of her face and pulled her to him, gently kissing her. She faltered in her hitting, and rested her hands on his chest, slowly forming them into fists, this time grabbing his shirt.

He tucked some strands of hair behind her ear, as he moved his hands down the side of her body. They rested on her waist, while hers went around his neck. She kissed him forcefully, making him stagger.

Okay..

So she was still angry.

He kissed her back hungrily whirling them around, and pushing her backwards till they hit his bed. They tumbled on to it, her hands tangled in his hair. He pushed her up further, so their legs weren't hanging off the edge. She kissed his jaw, nibbling, and biting as she went. He didn't want her to know that she drove him crazy, but when she started on his neck, he let out growl, and moved her head back up so he could kiss her.

He attacked her lips furiously, and slid his hands under her shirt. He moved his hands across her stomach, letting his fingers graze every part of it. He smirked slightly, feeling her shiver. She started unbuttoning his shirt, but before she could finish, he moved her shirt up a bit more, and she got the hint, and helped him discard it. He wanted desperately to look, but he didn't want to stop kissing her.

She got the last button undone, and her small hands attempted to push it off him. He shrugged it off hastily, and moved back down on her. He felt the little amount of fabric they had on, but the alert in his brain didn't stand strong to the tiny little devils trying to fight it. He slid his hands down to her hips, touching the waistband of her jeans.

She inhaled as he opened the button. He unzipped it, and tugged slightly. The fabric wouldn't seem to budge, so he kissed her soundly, and kissed down her jaw, to her neck, kissing her collarbone, then skimmed past her bra, kissing her stomach. She shivered, and whimpered softly. He pulled the jeans down her legs, kissing each one. He moved back up slowly, then captured her lips with his own.

Her own hands found the button on his jeans, and fingered it tentatively. She popped the button, just like he had done for her, and he helped kick off his own jeans.

"Mmm." She kissed him harder, wrapping her legs around him. He applied a bit more weight on her, trying to be as gentle as possible.

He pulled back slightly, seeing her hair fanned out on his pillow. "You're beautiful." She blushed, and pulled him back down. They were only clad in their undergarments.

He rubbed one of her legs, moving his fingers in circles, moving up and down, and she moaned. She arched into him, and he almost lost all self-control.

"Oh. My. God." He spoke between kisses. He slipped his hands behind her back, just as hers reached his boxers. He fingered the clasp on her bra, contemplating it. She tugged it down a little, and traced a finger down. He felt himself getting more and more aroused, never feeling this way before. Finally, she managed to get his boxers all the way down, and he kicked them off, feeling as bare as ever.

She giggled against his mouth feeling him against her. He finally got the clasp undone, and pulled it off her arms. He settled down on her, the only thing blocking them, was her underwear. She shifted against him, pressing up against him harder, both of them letting out a moan. He moved his fingers numbly up her stomach, touching, feeling, finally reaching his destination. He rubbed the side of her breast gently, his fingers and chest feeling as if they were on fire. She kissed his neck, sucking on one spot. She let her lips part slightly, and he felt the interior of her upper lip against his neck. He became even more aroused then earlier. He couldn't even remember why she was here.

Finally, after she had kissed his sensitive spot on his neck, he let out a growl, and moved her head back up. Her legs dug into his back, and he tugged on the elastic of her underwear, slipping a finger inside. She arched into his hand, whimpering, and moaning softly. She whispered his name, and he finally lost the tiny bit of self-control he had left. He moved her legs off him, and pulled her underwear down all the way.

They were flung somewhere else, out of sight.

Now there was nothing stopping them.

He moved himself over her. He knew that this was her first time; heck it was his too.

"Ready?"

"Mhmm." She kissed him again, and he slipped himself inside her. She let out a tiny whimper, whether in pain or pleasure, he wasn't sure. He breathed out, trying to contain himself. He kissed her neck as he moved out of her, and pushed himself back in.

She moaned this time, louder. He let his hands cup one of her breasts gently as he went faster. She arched into him, her legs wrapping around him and pushing him in deeper.

He realized that his eyes had been closed throughout this whole time. He opened them, at the same time she did, and their eyes met. Something was connected in them, and he went faster. She bit her lip, suppressing a moan. He couldn't suppress his. His came out, slipping through his lips, his eyes closing again. He went harder, going deeper. He could feel it building up inside him. He slowed down, just a little, as he got slightly tired, but still kept going.

"Oh my god." He didn't want to be too loud, it was now crucial that they didn't get caught. He felt himself coming, as he pumped in and out of her, grunting as she moaned.

"You-- I--"

"Shh.. -- Oh my-- Shit--" He positioned himself over her hesitating, but only for a bit, then he slammed right into her. She buried her face in his shoulder letting out a muffled scream. He removed himself from her, but not fully, then slammed right into her again. She let out a slightly louder scream, but luckily it was still muffled. He released himself inside her, panting. "Holy-- Fuck, you're amazing." He knew that she hadn't come yet. He slowly removed himself from her. She whimpered, shaking her head.

"No-- Not yet.." He kissed down her body, giving every part a lot of attention. Once he reached her breasts, he gave each one equal attention, kissing, sucking. He kissed her stomach, and her breathing accelerated. He kissed down, down, finally kissing her folds. She moaned, her hands getting tangled in his hair. He spread her legs open wider, and kissed her openly. She whimpered again, whining his name.

"Just--" He could feel her shaking, as she arched her hips towards his mouth. He shook his head, stilling her hips with his hands. She tossed her head impatiently. Her purposely kissed around the spot where she so desperately wanted him to kiss. He ran his fingers along the interior of her thigh, his mouth and tongue following suit. The moans she was letting out made him even more aroused. Finally, when he thought she had enough, he kissed her roughly, which she arched right into his mouth, falling back down on the bed, breathing heavily. He touched her gently, but not putting his fingers in. Her hips moved up and down, trying to get his fingers into her. She was so close. "S-stop. P-please." Her voice was soft, and dripping with need. He had never heard her beg before, she was usually a strong person, and the begging? It was like music to his ears. He breathed air onto her stomach, making her shiver, and whimper. Again. He slid a finger into her, she let out a long moan of pleasure. He grinned at her.

"What's that?"

"I-- Need--" She didn't finish her sentence, as he put another finger in pushing against her. She shut her mouth firmly, the would-be scream coming out as a squeak, arching into his touch, trying to get more depth. He removed his fingers, as he kissed back up her body, making sure to drag himself up. Finally she pulled him up fully, and kissed him arching into him. He pulled back immediately, shaking his head at her playfully.

"No, no, no." She whined his name, question in her eyes.

He kissed her gently.

He was going to make this as pleasurable as possible. He slowly pushed himself in a little, then stopped. He put his hands on her hips to stop her from moving up. Her eyes were closed, her mouth forming inaudible words. He pushed in, hitting her barrier slightly. Finally, after making her wait, after he had tortured her enough, he pushed in more hard and fast.

He had to kiss her to stop her scream.

"Come on, babe."

He slipped out, then rammed into her harder. He felt her clench, then release. She breathed out, as he rested his forehead against hers. Her eyes were still closed. She was panting, her lips parted. He removed himself from her, rolling off her. Her hand was lying limply in between them, and he took it, kissing it. She turned her head to him.

"You-- You're a tease. I hate you."

He smirked.

Clearly she was probably still angry at him. He glanced at the clock. It was 10. As soon as he realized that, his body started to feel tired. He held on to her hand tightly, squeezing it. She moved up against his side, snuggling up to him. He sat up a little, just to get the blankets out from underneath them. He put them over her, as she started to doze off. He slipped under with her, kissing her forehead lightly. She hugged him tightly, resting her head against his shoulder. As her light snores occupied the silence, he was left thinking about what they just did.

Heck, yes, he was in love with her. He knew that he would most definitely do anything for her. His thoughts were jumbled as he remembered the experience they had just shared.

_What did that make them?_

They weren't even together, yet they just had sex?

Did that make them 'friends with benefits'?

He shrugged it off, and dozed off too, exhaling, and letting the darkness consume him.

* * *

Okay.. There... Outta my system. :P I -- I just had to post it. :P More? No more? I'm horrible? :P

* * *


	2. Round 2

Disclaimer: I don't own. Ugh.. Although the naughtiness is all mine..

**A/N: Okay.. Uh.. I tried to make shorter paragraphs.. Thanks to all for the reviews. ;) I shall do my best to incorporate drama. By the way, anybody have any idea for a name? I need a name for a girl. And.. She's gonna be mean. ;P It can't be Amber or Ashley. Sorry. :P Oh. And sorry about the lenghtiness.. You know, there's just a lot.. to describe.**

**Oh yeah. Heh. Just so y'all know.. I'm a hard core.. --dun dun dun-- MOLIVER FAN! :D Heh. Lemme fix up the summary.  
**

**-TJXS-**

* * *

Oliver woke up. He just had the best dream. Ever. He had dreamt that he and his best friend had sex. It was so realistic, every touch, every feeling. Oliver stretched, but found he couldn't stretch one arm. He froze. He turned to his left slowly. The other occupant of the bed was snoring lightly. Just like in his dream. His eyes widened. The hair. Her hair, fanned across his pillow. Oh no. He secretly hoped that it was just some random person, but he knew that it was her. She was the only person that he knew who had hair like that; so beautiful, the long brown locks, waved out slightly. She was hugging him tightly, and he could tell, ahem, feel that they both had no clothes on. He certainly didn't regret doing that thing.. last night, but he just hoped that she didn't. He poked her gently.

"No.. Daddy, 10 more minutes.."

"Miles."

"_Mmmphf!_"

"Miley!"

"What?!" She sat up, and the sheets fell. He didn't bother hiding his stare. She rubbed her eyes, and turned to her right, eyeing him blearily.

"Oliver?"

"Hi."

"W-what? What happened last ni-- Ohhh.." She blushed as she remembered what happened. She smiled at him slightly. "I-- You were--" She coughed, covering up her sentence.

"Yes?" He prodded her.

"You were-- Ahem-- You were really good." He puffed out his chest proudly.

"Why thank you. You know," he said scooting closer to her. "You were really good too." She blushed even more, and slipped out of bed. His eyes widened as she walked away from him, bending down, looking for her clothes. Suddenly, she let out a gasp.

"Oh no."

"Hmm?"

"Oliver! Now's not the time to be--" She pointed at him. "Staring!"

"What?"

"Oliver! I stayed overnight! What's my dad going to say? He'll murder you!"

"Wait, wait, wait. Just say, that you stayed overnight for a sleepover. I mean, it's not like my parents saw us or anything." She bit her lip and nodded, as she slipped on her underwear and pants. She buttoned the button and zipped up the zipper. She looked around.

"Where is it?"

"What?"

"My bra!"

"Oh, um.." Oliver searched under the bed. "Found it! How'd it end up here?"

"I don't know," she said distractedly, sticking out a hand. He handed it to her, watching her as she put it on. She let out a sound of frustration.

"Stupid clasp, Oliver-- Here, could you--?" He nodded getting off the bed. She lifted her hair up a little, as he clasped the clips together. He put his hands on her waist, resting his head on her shoulder, pressing up against her. The effect wasn't as good, considering she had her jeans on. It still had an effect nonetheless. "O-oliver. I really, really need to go." He shook his head, speaking like a little boy.

"No go." She attempted to put on her shirt with him holding her.

"Oliver, please?" He sighed and let go of her, looking around for his boxers. He found them and slipped them on. He picked up a plain white t-shirt and put it on, then slipped on his jeans. Good and ready to go. He opened the door for her, and she made for the washroom. "I'm just gonna brush my teeth and fix my hair." He chuckled as he followed her. She found the toothbrush that she left at his house, and her hairbrush. He brushed her hair, making it smooth and untangled. He simply brushed his teeth, and just left his hair the way it was. She ruffled his hair amusedly. "Come on." They walked downstairs, their smiles not being able to be wiped off their faces, but they were immediately wiped when they saw Oliver's parents standing right by the stairs, their arms crossed.

"What is this?"

"Uh--"

"We just--"

"Explain yourselves."

"Miley came over yesterday. We-- We watched a-- Uh.. A couple movies! Up in my room! Then, it was already really late, so she just slept over. I-- I have a bunch of her stuff anyways, so it's cool."

"No, it's not cool."

"Yes, Oliver, you violated our trust! Miley, I expected better of you, we trusted you too." Miley looked down.

"Wait, mom! We didn't do anything!"

"Yes, but what if something had happened? You're both so young, and you know you're at that age where you just--"

"We're just friends, Mrs. Oken." Oliver's mom sighed, putting a hand on Miley's shoulder. She had always liked Miley.

"Miley, sweetie, I know that. It's just-- You never know. Accidents happen and.. You're only 17, you've got your whole lives ahead of yourselves." She sighed again. "We're going to have to call your father." Miley nodded helplessly, and hung her head again. "You can still have breakfast with us." Miley nodded and made for the kitchen. Oliver's parents turned to him. "Are you sure, absolutely sure, nothing happened?"

"Yes!"

"You didn't sleep with her?"

"What? Ew! No!" Oliver blushed, partly because he couldn't believe he was having this conversation with his parents, and partly because he remembered what happened last night.

"Fine. You could have just told us she was over. We would've been fine."

"Sorry mom."

"She's a good catch, you know."

"Mom, this is very uncomfortable for me."

"Fine. Go eat breakfast." Oliver walked to the kitchen, taking a seat beside Miley. His brother was staring at her as if he had never seen a girl before. Miley smiled at him.

"Hey, Derek." Oliver and Miley watched as he literally fell out of his chair.

"Don't worry, he's not used to girls talking to him." Oliver leaned closer to her ear. "Especially very, very hot girls." She shivered, and busied herself with some toast. Oliver leaned forward to get the jam from his brother, casually placing his hand on her thigh. She dropped the toast that she was holding. She whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he said innocently. He moved his hand further up. He smirked at her, whispering back. "You so need to wear more skirts." She pushed him with her shoulder, although she was smiling slightly. Her smile froze as he touched her gently. She stood up.

"Mrs. Oken?" Miley called up the stairs. "I'm going to go home now."

"I'll walk you home." Oliver grinned at her, which she returned, adding a wink.

Mrs. Oken called back down. "Okay, don't take too long."

"We're probably going to hang out at the beach a little."

"Mhm." Miley dragged Oliver out the door, letting him shut it before speaking. "What the hell was that?" He shrugged.

"You just looked hot eating that piece of toast." He moved closer to her, holding on to her waist.

"Oliver, what if your mom saw that? Or your brother? They'd be scarred for life."

"But, you enjoyed it," he moved his mouth towards hers. "Didn't you?" She shook her head, biting her lip. Oh, she was playing hard ball now, was she? "Didn't you?" His hands slid up her shirt. She pulled away.

"I'm going to the beach."

"Mhm." They walked for a while. She made to go the bathroom, which he followed her, glancing around. It was still relatively early, so nobody was there. He stopped the door from closing, and slipped inside.

"What are you doing?"

"This." He pulled her to him, shoving her up against the wall of the bathroom. "You know you enjoyed that." She shook her head, attempting a serious face, but he could see the truth in her eyes. Oliver laughed. He pushed her shirt up, tracing circles on her stomach. She shook her head weakly.

"N-no."

"What's that?" She shook her head. Seriously, when had he become the dominant one? She was like putty in his hands. Her hands unknowingly found his jean's button, and opened it. "You didn't enjoy that?"

"N-n-- No." Her pants were pooled around her ankles now, as were his. She started pushing up his shirt, as he kissed her forcefully.

"Really?"

"Yes." He kissed her neck, her t-shirt pushed up even higher. She raised her arms above her head to get it off. He pulled it off her, throwing it on the ground. Thank goodness that the washrooms were always clean. He slipped his own shirt off, pressing up against her. He moved back to her lips, and pushed his lower area against hers. She moaned, this time letting it go louder than it did last night, he kissed her neck, her hands on his back. "Just fucking take me." He slipped down her underwear, which were slightly moist, and she tugged at the elastic of his boxers, pushing them down. He held her body down, as she arched into him.

"No. Not until you say you enjoyed that." She whined, attempting to move, but he kept a strong hold on her. "Come on, Miley, say it." She whined again, moving more. He slid down her body, kissing her breasts gently, sucking on each one, giving each one equal attention.

"F-fuck me."

"Hmm?" He slid down lower, placing his hands on her hips, gripping them tightly. He kissed her lower area gently, but not going low enough. Her hands got lost in his hair again, as she whimpered.

"O-oliverrr.." He was seriously getting turned on, loving the sound of his name on her tongue. He kissed her again, sticking his tongue in, tasting her. She breathed out loudly, her hand hitting the wall as she almost fell down. "Shit-- You--" He decided on sticking his fingers up her. He put one finger in, looking up to see her reaction. Her eyes were closed, and she had her hands in her hair, tossing her head. He pulled the finger out, and she relaxed, but not for long as he put two fingers in this time. "Oh my god," He pushed up more, cutting off her sentence. Her hands grabbed at the wall behind her in shock and pleasure. "I so need y-you right now."

He grinned, as he slid back up her body, her forehead lined with a bit of sweat. He kissed her neck softly, then moved to her lips. She attacked his lips furiously, her hands going behind his head. He got himself ready, now fully aroused, and slipped himself inside her. His body was sent ripples of pleasure, as he stilled himself inside her.

"Admit that you enjoyed that." She remained silent trying to push him all the way in, moaning slightly. He pulled himself out, and she groaned, slumping against the wall. He pulled her back up, kissing her, then whirling her around, pressing up against her back. She breathed out. "Come on, admit it, and you'll get it."

"Mmm.." He grinned, knowing how tortured she must be feeling. He put his hands on her waist, and kissed the side of her neck, leaning his head over her shoulder. Without warning he pushed himself into her, from the back, all the way, pressing her up against the wall more. He pulled out, but not fully, then pushed in again, harder. She screamed, her hands scraping the wall.

"So fucking--."

"Did." Harder. "You like." Harder still. "It?!" He slammed right into her, harder, and she screamed again, panting, her eyes closed.

"YES!" He removed himself from her and whirled her around. She immediately kissed him, and he pumped into her again. She wrapped her legs around him, so he was now supporting both their weight. He pushed her up against the wall again, still kissing her. He rammed right into her, and her fingernails scraped his back. He kissed her neck roughly, as she threw her head back, as he slammed into her again. He growled through his teeth.

"You liked it, right?!" She dug her hands into his back even more. He felt the pain as pleasure, as her nails raked his back.

"YES! FUCK YES!" She moved her hands to his hair. "Yes! Oh my god! YES!" He kissed her long and hard, going faster now. He felt it inside him, coming. He breathed out loudly.

"Shit, it's--" He pumped into her again, as she moaned and whimpered. She couldn't seem to formulate his name anymore.

"O-Oliv-- Oli-- Oh my god." He rammed into her, kissing her shoulder. He leaned close to her ear, whispering, wiping away strands of her hair.

"Say my name.." He pushed himself him, leaving his member in her, unmoved, giving her a break. She breathed out, still trying to say his name. "Come on, say it.." He pulled out of her, and then, BAM! He slammed into her, probably harder, and she screamed again, this time, his name.

"OLIVER! GOD! OLIVER! FUCK YES!" They released at the same time, both of them coming down from that high. He kissed her, long and sensually. He pulled back, as she slumped against the wall. He sat down beside her, after slipping on his boxers. He watched her as she put on her bra, which she didn't need any help with, pity, and her underwear. He smirked, thinking of a question, that she would probably hit him for.

"Did you like that?" He was right. She smacked him on the shoulder.

"I have to wear something to cover this," she said pointing at her neck, where there was a circular red spot. "Up. It's so freaking hot outside, and I'm going to have to wear a turtle-neck."

"I think it's hot, but then again, you make everything hot."

"You're such a guy." He grinned. They were acting completely normal, talking like friends, their usual banter, yeah nothing was different, except that they had just fucked each other.

"Should we get you home?"

"Yeah, I guess." She stood up, slipping her shirt on, and then jumping on one foot to get her legs in her jeans. She smoothed out her shirt, and fixed her hair. He just slipped on his t-shirt, and jeans simply just patting his hair down. "I'll go out first, and I'll tell you when you can come out."

"Okay, but I think people already heard your screams." She hit him again, and then whispered.

"Well, I wouldn't have, except somebody decided to slam into me like that." He blushed at the fact that she spoke so openly about what they just did.

"Well, again, I wasn't the one who screamed."

"You're torture." She kissed him quickly before leaving the stall. He was left inside, reeling. That was the best experience he had ever had... He noted vaguely that their bodies fit together like long lost puzzle pieces, that satisfied feeling when you've completed the puzzle. He felt like they were perfect for each other, and his heart knew that she felt the same way, but his brain defied his heart, and disagreed, saying that she was probably still on the rebound from Jake. He was snapped out of his thoughts, when Miley spoke through the door. "Come on." He opened the door, the light nearly blinding him. He shook his head, trying to fix his eyes. Miley smiled at him, taking his hand in hers. He glanced at their intertwined hands and suddenly, handcuffs came to mind. His eyes widened, and he shook his head quickly, knocking the thoughts out of his mind. Miley was skipping ahead of him, and he laughed to himself. She was 17, yet she acted like a child sometimes, yet a child wouldn't be able to let him fuck her.

He smirked at the thought of the fact that he could control her so well when she was aroused. He wondered what would happen if she took control. He felt himself getting turned on again, as he imagined her in a black leather jacket, tight black pants, and a red scarf tied around her neck. He let 'inner-Oliver' fantasize, while 'outer-Oliver' spoke to her normally.

"What do you think your dad's going to say?"

"Mmm.. I don't know. Probably nothing too bad. I mean, he knows we're friends." The word 'friends' rang a bell in his head. He pulled her back, stopping her skipping.

"Wait, Miles, that's what I wanted to talk to you about.. I mean, we just sorta did-- We did each other." She blushed at the bluntness of his sentence. "What does that make us? I mean, are we.. together? Or are you just using me as a rebound from Jake?" She looked appalled.

"What?! No, no, no. Oliver, Jake's just-- I seriously got over him. And," she said, holding his hand tighter. "I would love to be your girlfriend, but that would mean my dad would have tighter 'security' on me, and I just really want to spend time with you."

"You mean sex, right?"

"Wellll, maybe..." He raised his eyebrows. "Okay, fine! Yes, but I do want more, but maybe can't we just do the whole, friends with benefits thing? Until I figure it all out." Oliver nodded, it was close enough, at least she wanted to be with him. Friends with benefits. That was cool. Right?

* * *

**Well... Hmm.. I feel dirty. Don't ya? ugh.. So.. Whoever thought it was Loliver, I'm so sorry, but I don't roll that way, 'kay? Sorry if I disappointed ya. :P As for you Moliver fans.. well... Ya like? I've decided on a whole more drama, 'kay?  
**


	3. Oh, Damnit She Found Out

Disclaimer: I don't own. Again.. But one day, my family will actually win the lottery, and we'll be rich! Muahahahaha!

**A/N: Okay.. uh.. 3 more reviews only? Seriously?! Ha. That's why, you only.. Get this.. Non-smut chapter. :D MUAHAHAHAHA! -choke-**

**I'm just messin' with ya. I uploaded two chapters... But, seriously, if you want handcuffs.. More reviews, please? I'm not asking for a lot, just.. Yes?**

* * *

"Hey daddy!"

"Hey bud. Mrs. Oken called."

"Oh yeah.. About that, look, nothing happened!"

"Mile, I trust you, alright? Just make sure it never happens again, because I do trust Oliver, and I know that if you started dating, you'd tell me." Miley stared at her father.

"Daddy, are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're being too nice."

"Mile, look, it's just that I know that you're smart. You know what and what not to do. Just make sure, next time that you sleepover, ask permission." She eyed him suspiciously. She wondered whether he secretly knew, but shrugged it off, not wanting to think about the consequence.

"Do I have a Hannah thing today?"

"You have the under-21 party thing at 8:30."

"Okay. Can Lola and Mike come?"

"I don't see why not, and I've decided to let you go by yourself, I just suggest that Jackson goes."

"Right." Miley dashed upstairs, avoiding her father's gaze. She felt like the worst daughter ever. She sighed, and opened her bedroom door. She shut the door and turned around, almost falling over in shock. Oliver was climbing over her balcony, struggling, as she could see. She opened the door to her balcony, running out and helping him.

"Thanks."

"What are you doing here?!"

"I just forgot to--" He pulled her to him, kissing her soundly. She sighed contentedly, as he ran his hands over her back. He pulled back. "God, you're amazing."

"I think you should go befor--" He kissed her again, not being able to get enough of her. "Mmm.. Okay.. Maybe just a little.." She leaned forward, and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him. He moved her against the wall, letting his hands roam her body. At that moment, the door opened.

"Hey Mi-- OH MY GOD!" They flew apart and whirled to the source of the distraction. It was blond.

"Lilly!"

"What were you-- Doing to her face?!" Miley and Oliver looked at her strangely. "You know what I mean." Miley and Oliver looked at each other sheepishly, then back at Lilly.

"Well, you see--"

"We were just--"

"Are you together?" They answered at the same time.

"No."

"Have you kissed before?" Again.

"Yes.." Lilly rolled her eyes, they definitely hadn't slept together.

"Have you slept together?" They answered at the same time, but Oliver slipped out the wrong word.

"No."

"Yes." Oliver clamped his hand over his mouth, as Miley's mouth still formed the shape of an 'o'. They stared at each other wide-eyed, both giving Lilly the deer-in-the-headlights expression. Lilly's jaw dropped.

"OH MY GOD! YOU DID _IT!_"

"Louder, Lilly, I think the neighborhood didn't hear you yet." Oliver panicked.

"I'm sorry, Miley!" Miley shushed him, patting his arm.

"I can't believe you two!"

"Lilly, please, don't tell anybody. Please?"

"I-- I--"

"Promise?"

"Y-yeah."

"Thank you!" Miley jumped over and hugged her. "It's just.. I don't want anybody to find out."

"Okay.. I mean you only did it once, anyways.." Miley and Oliver glanced at each other, then looked down. "Oh no. You didn't." Miley opened her mouth helplessly, then pointed at Oliver.

"He can be very persuasive!" Lilly gagged.

"EW! Miley! That's just gross!"

"Sorry, and stop looking happy with yourself!" She snapped at Oliver, who was smirking.

"Ew."

"Yes. It's gross. Get over it, 'kay? Now, why'd you come?"

"I was wondering whether you guys wanted to go to the mall?"

"Sure, why not-- Oh, wait. I have a Hannah party. Would you like to come to that instead?"

"OH! Awesome! Sure, why not?! Yay! I got a new colour wig for Lola!" Miley chuckled at how Lilly didn't dwell on things. They turned to Oliver.

"Are you coming?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Free food? Of course I'm coming." Lilly nodded and skipped off happily into Miley' closet. Miley whirled to him.

"No funny things." He looked at her innocently.

"What funny things?" She rolled her eyes, and shoved him, pushing him on her bed and walking off. His mind went into overdrive, and then he found he couldn't think properly. Hey! When a hot girl shoves you on a bed, it's easy to get lost.

* * *

_Yay! Party! :D What happens? :D_


	4. Club Scene

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :D

**A/N: Okay. . . I-- .. I've seen clean bathrooms. Bear with me, 'kay? Just.. Don't squirm. :D Also, apparently handcuffs are .. wanted? Who seriously wants handcuffs? :D I've actually got an idea, but I ain't posting it, if nobody wants it. :P**

**Okay. Just.. I know Jackson wouldn't be here, probably in university.. But, that's why it's called fanfiction, eh? :D  
**

* * *

Hannah, Lola, Mike, and, yes, Jackson entered the under-21 club, after showing their VIP stuff.

"Yay! This place is the best place in Malibu!"

"Calm down, Lola."

"What?"

"Never mind, then." Lola and Jackson rushed off to go get food. Hannah dragged Mike onto the dance floor.

"But, fooooood..."

"Oh trust me, after dancing you'll be feeling hungry. Then, you can eat more!" He shrugged. The music was fast, some of the best songs playing. As they went out towards the dance floor, Hannah was stopped by a bunch of people talking to her. Mike stood off in the distance, not wanting to get involved, and not wanting any questions asked. "Come on, Mikey."

"It's Mike," he said sticking his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes, and pulled him towards her.

"Come on, just move." She moved her hips close to him, her hands on his shoulders, and his eyes widened. He leaned down.

"This isn't helping..-- You know.." She smiled innocently at him, and then pressed herself on him, and moved some more.

"You're not moving." He moved slightly, and she bit her lip, smiling at him still. They moved together, getting really into the music. He put his hands on her hips, as she slid her hands up and down his chest.

"Am I doing well?"

"Oh god yes." He had to refrain from taking her right there and then; she was using the same voice she used when they did it. Soft, and sultry, with a dash of lust. He had to admit, her Hannah outfits were usually quite boring, with sparkles and all, but this outfit was very, very good. She was wearing nice tight black pants, and a sparkly layered top, that was slightly low cut, but not too revealing. The blonde strands of the wig were over her shoulder slightly.

"Hmm.. Wonder where Jackson and Lil--Lola are."

"I cannot believe that's what you're thinking right now." He smiled widely at her. She was biting her lip, trying to keep composed.

"I'm not actually going to say what I'm thinking, you know?" He pressed into her more, and her eyes widened, as she bit back a whine.

"Mmm.. Oli-- Mike, god. You seriously can't--" He leaned towards her.

"Can't what?" He leaned closer, about to touch her lips, but at the last moment, leaned further down and started on her neck. She whimpered, getting more and more aroused.

"I-- I--"

"Hmmm?"

"Oh my god, that feels soooo good." He kissed her lips this time, as she slid her arms around his neck. "I don't -- I don't think we s-should be doing this here."

"Oh you're right. Okay. Washroom?"

"Ew! Way to kill a mood."

"Okay, fine. Bye!"

"Hey-- What?! Mike!" He left for the bathroom, but not before turning around and winking at her. She could not believe that she was letting him control her like that. She ran through the crowd, after him. "W-wait!" He turned around, smirking. "Oh shut up."

"You can't resist me."

"Big ego much?"

"Yep." He looked around carefully, before dragging her into the washroom. It was one of those private stall things. He locked the door. This was just like this morning, except he was more rushed and it was a different washroom. Ha, he'd never look at washrooms the same way again. Besides, nobody ever used these washrooms. He didn't bother getting her top off. He just wanted her then, and there. He pulled her wig off. "Sorry, Miles, I prefer you, not Hannah." She shrugged, kissing him.

"Oh wait--" She took his beard thingy off. "Sorry, Oliver," she said mimicking him. "I prefer you, not Mike." His mouth twitched as he kissed her. He unzipped her pants still kissing her feverishly.

"Oh god, I forgot to tell you how amazing these pants look on you." She leaned towards his ear.

"Well.. You know, you could.. Show me." He could've sworn his heart stopped beating. He pulled down his own pants, and got hers off quickly.

"Why are you so fucking sexy?" She flipped her hair playfully.

"I was born that way."

"God, do you have a response for everything?"

"Just shut up, and kiss me."

"I'll be doing more than that," he stated before kissing her roughly. No more talking. This was it. He got her underwear down, and she attempted to pull his down. He grabbed her hands and pushed them above her head. He grinded against her, his clear arousal poking at her through the fabric of his boxers.

"Ohmygod--" she was cut off when he kissed her again. He used one hand to push his boxers down, still keeping a steady hand on her wrists. She struggled slightly. "Mmm, no fair!"

"Shhhh.." He was already fully aroused, and without waiting, he pushed into her fast. She nearly melted.

"Mmmm-- Oh my--" She moaned, as he pushed into her again. He pulled out, as he stretched her arms further up above her head and this time slamming into her. She exhaled loudly, panting.

"Come on, baby," he said pushing into her again, slightly harder. She wrapped her legs around him as he finally let go of her arms. He pushed her against the wall and rammed into her harder.

"F-- Oh god!" He growled, kissing her roughly again. Her hands slid over his shoulders, behind his neck and up in his hair. He held her hips steadily, as he pushed into her, this time leaving himself in her. She breathed out. "Oh god-- Just, don't move." He nodded, kissing her again, both of them attached to each other. She grinded her hips slightly, and he moaned, trying to push into her more. She moved her hips around a bit more, this time faster, and he couldn't breathe properly.

"Shi-- Miley-- Oh my god, you're-- amazing." She dug her legs into his back, and he was in deeper. They both let out a sound of pleasure, breathing heavily. He pulled out of her, and she whined.

"Oliver--"

"That-- Was-- Very--" He punctuated each word with another pump into her. "Torturing." At the last word, he hit her hard, and she screamed.

"OH MY GOD! OLIVER!" He smirked, exactly what he was looking for.

"You know, you make," he said pulling out of her. "My name," he slipped in again, but just the tip. "Sound very," He pushed in a bit more. She closed her eyes, waiting. "Sexy." He pushed in, hitting her barrier, and then he grinded himself in her, and she clutched at his shirt, pulling him closer. She released and panted, trying to sit down. He grinned. "Not done yet."

"Wha--" Before she could say anything, he whirled her around, and pushed her up against the wall. Her palms were flat against it, as she struggled. "Mmm-- What are you--" He moved up behind her and inserted his member into her. She let out a long sigh of pleasure, her hands forming fists. She was tired out, though. "That-- I can't--" He pulled out of her, and she relaxed, slumping slightly. He rammed into her hard, and she screamed. He smirked.

"I love it when you scream."

"I can't--" He went as hard as he could, without hurting her of course, as she let out a series of screams. He reached down, and slipped his hands on her thighs, running them behind and in front. She whimpered, moaned, and made every other sound of pleasure she could. He personally loved the whimpers she made. They were freakin' sexy, and just made him want her even more. He slid out of her, and held her hips, pulling her to him as he pushed himself in. Her hands hit the wall, as she moaned again, her eyes closed tight. She released again, and was breathing as if she had just run a marathon.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel like I can't move. You knocked the living sense out of me. Twice!"

"That's good?"

"Heck yes."

"Well, what can you move?" She rested on the wall, holding up a couple fingers.

"My hand."

"Riiiight.." He helped her get up, handing her the pants and her underwear. "Hey, you know, you could always go commando."

"I'm gonna hit you."

"What?" He received a smack on the chest in response. He was about to respond when someone knocked at the door.

"Mike?"

"Uhh... Who is it?"

"Jackson." Oliver's eyes widened, as he spoke.

"Er-- What?"

"Have you seen Hannah?" At that moment, Miley decided to kiss his neck.

"I-- I've-- I've been--"

"Why are you stuttering?" There was a gasp. "Are-- Are you with someone?" Miley kissed his neck even more, then slid her hands down, and grabbed him gently. He squeaked. "What was that?"

"Oh-- N-nothing." He almost died when she slid down his body, and then kissed the tip of his member.

"Mhm.. Listen, if you see Hannah, could you tell her that Lola's looking for her?" Miley slid back up, and pulled away winking at him, then going to the mirror.

"Y-yeah, sure thing... Although.. I might be here a while."

"Whatever dude." Oliver waited until he was sure that Jackson had left. He squeaked out. Miley was already fixing her wig on her head.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Don't play innocent."

"Of course I'm innocent. I'm Hannah Montana, idol of millions of little girls all around the world."

"Haha."

"Miley would like to tell you that she's going get you back for knocking the lights out of her."

"Oliver'd like to see that," he said whiile putting the beard on properly, finishing his Mike Stanley look. "Oliver would really, really like to see that."

"Yeah." She opened the door, glancing around. "I still can't believe you fucked me in a public washroom."

"Yes! But look how clean!"

"You're a strange boy."

"I'm not a boy."

"Man-child."

"Meh, works for me." They exited the bathroom, quickly running to the dance floor. Hannah found Lola, and they started talking and chatting. Jackson walked towards Mike.

"Where was she?"

"Just... having fun."

"...Oh-kay..." Jackson looked at him strangely. "I have something to ask you."

"Yep."

"Do you like.. -- Do you like my sister?" Oliver choked. On what? He wasn't sure.

"I-- WHAT?"

"Do you like her? Or love her, or whatever?"

"I--"

"That sorta answered my question. I just want to tell you that if you ever hurt her, as a friend or a boyfriend, I'm gonna come after you. Oh, and if you ever force her into sleeping with you or something, I'll kill you." He stared pointedly.

"...I g-got it."

"Good boy." At that time, Hannah and Lola bounced over to them, giggling chirpily.

"Jackson, what time do we have to be home?"

"10."

"Oh. What time is it?"

"9."

"We're bored. Can we go home?"

"Oh.. Okay.. sure..."

"I'll call the limo!" She and Lola bounced off again, giggling.

"That was strange."

"I think we better make sure they don't get into trouble." They didn't get into trouble, and the limo arrived, but Oliver and Jackson still couldn't figure out why Miley and Lilly were so hyper. Girls. Strange, strange, strange, then again, that's what they probably thought about boys.

* * *

Hee.. I do think boys are strange, but our world wouldn't be.. a world without them. :P If ya get what I mean. ;)


	5. My Place

Disclaimer: I don't own anything..

**A/N: Heh. Okay. I'm running out of ideas.. I don't want just like.. Sex and all.. It needs some substance. :P Gimme something. Oh my gosh, has anybody heard of the 'Lettuce, Tomato, Mayo' joke? I swear it inspired me. :D  
**

* * *

Miley rested her chin against the palm of her hand. She tapped her fingers idly against the desk, her eyes falling shut slowly. She shot awake, as her head fell forwards slightly. She shook her head, trying to get the fogginess out. She turned her head slightly, to look at Oliver. It was his fault that she was so tired anyways.

Seriously. Who knew he had it in him?

Oliver was sleeping, with his mouth open slightly. She smiled slightly, focusing her attention on him. His hair was just flopped over his head. She wanted desperately to run her fingers through it. As she thought about that, her mind reminded her of what had happened over the course of 2 days. She blushed lightly, her ears growing warm.

She had never thought that Oliver could have been so freaking dominant. Miley blushed even more, as she remembered everything he did to her. He clearly showed that he had power, but he was always.. Mostly.. Gentle about it. If he showed that side of him in public; the more dominant, sexy side, he definitely would not be single anymore. That's for sure. At that moment, the bell rang, and Miley nearly fell out of her seat in surprise. She managed to focus herself in time to hear the teacher speak.

"--So, that's it for today." Oliver was wiping the drool of the side of his face. He groaned, stretching a little. Miley slid over to him, resting her bag on his desk.

"Hey."

"Hey Miles." Oliver yawned stretching again. "Ugh. Tired."

"Hmm.. Wonder why." Oliver grinned, winking at her quickly. Miley bent down, resting her elbows on his desk. "So. Daddy's out tonight." Oliver raised his eyebrows interestedly.

"Really?"

"Mhm.. And Jackson's back at university." Oliver leaned forward a little.

"Interesting..."

"I'll talk to you later." She slid her fingers over his hair lightly, and walked off. Oliver swiveled around in his seat, watching her leave. Hmm.. Nice jeans. He grabbed his books and ran out the door after her.

"Wait!"

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Miley dropped her fork.

"Nothing!" Lilly raised her eyebrows.

"Okay... Want to hit the mall?"

"Oh-- Uh.. I'm kinda.. Busy.. You know.."

"Riiight.. Oliver, want to go to the skate park?"

"Mph.. No I can't. Busy. I'll be .. Doing something." Lilly twitched, and she eyed the two guilty looking teens.

"Oh. Oh.. EW! Come on, guys.. I don't -- Just, please-- EW!"

"What?! What is so 'ew'?" Lilly lowered her voice.

"You two-- You two are going.. To.." She coughed uncomfortably.

"What? No! Psh."

"Miley."

"What?"

"Nevermind. Ugh. I can't even look at you the same. Laters." Miley laughed slightly, and scooted closer to Oliver.

"I'm amused."

"Me too."

"You're coming over after, right?"

"Definitely." Miley nodded and patted his knee slightly. She let her hand rest there, as she mouthed down another piece of lettuce. Oliver watched her hand. He shifted uncomfortably. Miley smirked at him, but it was gone in a flash, replaced by a look of innocence.

"Sorry."

"You're evil."

"Thank you!"

The rest of the day passed by. Dragging on.. And on.. And on.. Oliver seriously had to contain himself when gym rolled around. Miley + shorts Too much for Oliver. His mind went into slight overdrive, as he watched her legs for practically the whole Phys. Ed. period.

BRRRRRING!

Oh god.. Finally, the last bell rang. Oliver dashed to his locker, shoving his books in hastily. Miley arrived, strolling with ease, even stopping to talk to people. Oliver noticed that more and more guys started getting interested in her. He watched as guys tried to make small talk with her, but she smiled uncomfortably and ended the conversation. She sped up, walking towards him.

"Hi."

"Mmm! Come on, Miles! Go! Go! Go!"

"Patience, dear Oliver."

"... You're doing this on purpose." Miley finally shut her locker, hoisting her bag over her shoulder.

"Maybe." She started walking away. "Are you coming?"

"Huh-- What? OH! Yes." He dashed after her. "Come on, I'll drive." He opened his car door for her smoothly, holding a hand out. She looked around and gave him a short kiss on the lips. He dashed around to his side, and opened his car door, sliding in and fumbling with the key. "Come on.. Argh.." The engine revved, and Oliver put his seatbelt on, as did Miley. The ride was silent, but Oliver had to keep restraining himself from pulling over and taking her right there and then. Oliver turned off the engine, and hopped out of the car, rushing over to her side. She opened the door before he could, nearly hitting him in the face.

"Oliver! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" He shook his hand, nodding.

"Fine."

"Aw, is your hand hurt?"

"Not really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." She kissed his hand anyways, letting her lips slide over his hand gently. She looked up and winked at him, before walking to the door. She unlocked the door smoothly. Oliver wondered how she was so calm. He was practically jumping on the balls of his feet. If he only knew what she was thinking. In her mind, she was already near the verge of cracking, but she had a strong will-power, so she willed herself to remain calm. Also, she enjoyed teasing him. As soon as she shut the door, Oliver spun her around, kissing her forcefully.

"Mmph.. Oliver-- Not here-- Bedroom." Oliver nodded, carrying her, as she wrapped her legs around him. He stumbled slightly, his feet feeling around. He somehow managed to make it up the stairs, and into her room without falling. He kissed her messily, his lips sliding over hers. Miley tugged on his shirt, as he put her on her bed, crawling on top of her. He lifted himself up a little, but she pulled him back down, letting his weight go over her. She started unbuttoning his shirt, starting at the top. She slid her hands under his shirt, running her fingers over his chest and shoulders. He let his hands slide down her legs. She shivered against him, as he unbuttoned her jeans.

"Mmmph.. All day--" Pushed them down a little. "I've been thinking about--" More. "This." All the way. Her own hands found his jeans, and unbuttoned them swiftly, and pushed them down, letting her hands slide over him as she did so. "Oh my god-- Miley--" She kissed him, silencing him. He pulled back tugging her shirt off, just as she pushed his up. He pulled his own shirt off, tossing it aside, as he lay back own on her. She paused, and surprised him when she flipped them over, so that she was on top. He stared at her, surprised.

"What? Didn't think I could do that?"

"I'm not complaining." She straddled his lap, leaning back down to kiss him again. She slid her hands gracefully over his chest, running them over his stomach. He moaned. She kissed his neck, letting herself slide down his body. She kissed his collarbone, going further down, kissing his chest. He breathed out loudly as she grazed his stomach, lifting her head up, and breathing on it lightly. The coolness of her breath made him shiver, as he shut his eyes. "Come on.. Miles.."

"Hmm? Remember.." She kissed directly under his bellybutton. "Yesterday?" He gasped as she tugged at his boxers, pulling them down. He nodded, his breath coming out in short breaths.

"Oh god--" She blew air on his stomach again, but before he could do anything. Her lips slid over him smoothly, and he froze completely. "Oh my freaking-- GOD!" His hands clenched into fists as her lips continued their assault. She didn't actually put it in her mouth, just kissing, and running over it with her tongue gently. "M-Miles." He couldn't take it. He pulled her back up, flipping them over, and pinning her arms down.

"Mmm..."

"You-- That was freaking--" He kissed her again, holding her arms above her head with on hand as the other pulled her underwear down. He positioned himself, getting ready. "You definitely got me back." She whined, pushing herself up. "Nuh-uh-uh.." He shook his finger at her mockingly. "Patience."

"Mmph.." She whined again. "I'm sorry! Two wrongs don't make a right!"

"Ah, but they make it equal." He kissed her again, silencing her next comment, as he continued to hover over her. He lowered himself slowly, as she whined against his mouth. Suddenly, something slammed downstairs, and they both shot up, eyes wide.

"Bud, I'm home early!"

* * *

Aren't I evil? Muahahahaha. :D Dang. I should include Rico in this story. :P


	6. So Close

Disclaimer: Hehehe.. I shall kidnap the writers and make them give me the show, then it will be put on hold until they are old enough to do this. :)

**A/N: Okay. Somebody made me upload this. :) Enjoy. Also, sorry it's a bit rushed. I'm really tired. :D Not of the story, heck no! Just tired in general. :D  
**

* * *

"Shit! My dad! Hide!" She tossed him his clothes, as she slipped on her shirt and her underwear. "Argh-- Where-- Where are my jeans?!" She spotted them crumpled on the ground and pulled them on quickly. She made sure Oliver was under the bed, then tossed herself in bed and pretended to be sleeping.

"Miles? Bud-- Oh there you are. You sleeping?" Miley made a groggy sound, and rolled over, and pretended to be half-asleep.

"Hmm..? Daddy? Home early?"

"Yep. You okay bud?"

"Tired. Gym was tiring today. Phew! We did-- Uh.. What's it called.. Er.. Suicides! Yeah. Tired."

"Oh okay. Did Oliver come over?"

"What? Why would you t-think that?"

"Because.." Robbie Ray held up Oliver's shoes. "His shoes are here."

"Oh.. Oh! Right! Heh.. He-- He left them here, because I dared him to-- To run home barefoot." Her father looked at her strangely.

"You okay, Mile? You seem a little flushed."

"Mmhhmmm.. Fine!"

"Okay.. I'll-- I'll just let you go to back to sleep.. But, remember, no boys at home when I'm not around." He stared at Miley pointedly, and she wondered for a split-second whether he knew. She shook it off, smiling weakly.

"But-- Seriously, daddy.. It's just Oliver."

"...You just.. You just still have to be responsible."

"Right. Okay. Bye!"

"Hm.. I'll make dinner. Come down if you're hungry." The door shut, and Miley listened carefully for her dad to go downstairs. She exhaled loudly.

"Oliver.. Psst.. Ollie.. Come on. Out." She leaned over the side of the bed as Oliver crawled out groaning.

"Ow. My back hurts."

"You old man.."

"Shut up." She grinned and kissed him lightly. "You know.. Actually.. I'll be right back." Oliver opened her balcony door and tossed her getaway ladder down. "I'll come back, don't worry."

"Okay..." Miley lay back down on her bed, resting her head on her pillow. A few moments later, the doorbell rang, and she jumped. She shouted out to her father as she ran down the stairs. "I GOT IT!" She opened the door.

"Hey.. Oliver.. What a surprise."

"Ha, since you took my shoes, I found I needed them. So, anyways, I made it home, but I drove here. You want to go to the beach?"

"The bea--" Oliver winked at her. "Ohhh-- The beach... Okay." Miley turned around. "Daddy! I'm going to the beach! Call me if you need me."

"Right bud. Don't be out too late!" Miley grabbed Oliver's hand as they dashed out the door. She kissed him soundly once they reached his car.

"You're my hero right now."

"Good.. Because, this hero has some unfinished business."

"Ohh.. Do tell." Oliver opened the car door for her, jogging over to his side. He slipped in, stealing another kiss. "So. Where do you plan on going?"

"Hmm.. The beach.. But just somewhere different."

"Okay.."

"Don't worry.. We'll most definitely be staying in the car." She giggled, and kissed him again, before leaning back in her seat. The drive was short. Oliver drove to a more secluded spot of the beach, where he parked his car. Miley looked out the window.

"Ohh! It's so pretty here!" Before Oliver could protest, she hopped out of the car, and ran towards the sand. Oliver walked out to her, dragging his feet. Not what he really had in mind, but that was okay. He stood behind her kissing her neck slowly. She was either doing a very good job of ignoring him, or she really wasn't feeling anything.

"Mmph.. Come on, Miles.. I seriously.. Want you.." He kissed below her ear. "Right now." She finally turned around, and traced a finger down his chest.

"Hmm.. Maybe.. I'll just have to think about it."

"What's there to think about?" She leaned closer.

"Not much.. I just enjoy teasing you."

"Oh! So you admit it!"

"Maybe."

"I'm not sure whether I like that word so much now." She laughed, leaning forwards all the way, kissing him. She felt that this kiss was different, with more feeling. Miley sighed softly, wrapping her arms around him. This kiss was just-- It was just.. Perfect. She had always imagined their first kiss like this.. On a beach.. With the same emotion and power. Oliver smiled slightly, feeling that this was just.. Right. This kiss was slow, sensual; not rushed and heated like the previous kisses they shared. They usually only kissed with the motive of .. Well.. Sex.. But, this one.. This one.. Was different. Maybe.. Maybe they were meant to be more than just friends. He moved the thought away to the back of his head as the kiss got more heated.

"Mmm.."

"Want to-- Mm.. Go to the car?"

"Mhm.." He managed to still kiss her and open the backseat car door smoothly. He eased her in, so that she was lying down. He had to detach himself from her lips to move in after her and shut the door. He crawled over her, trying not to squish her in anyway, considering the limited amount of space they had. He pulled her shirt off for the second time that day. She let her hands move through his hair, as he kissed her slowly. Her hands found the neck of his shirt and tugged. He moved away from her, so she could pull his shirt off. Her hands moved expertly over his skin. He pulled at her jeans, as she did at his. This was more rushed. He wanted her now, and he wanted her bad. Her? Miley definitely wanted him right now.

"I want you so bad.."

"Then stop talking and fuck me already." Oliver grinned. He loved it when she spoke like that.. The slightly commanding, but altogether begging tone.

"Oh right.. Unfinished business."

"That's correct." Their clothes were completely off each other, neither of them remembering how or when they came off. Something came up at the back of his mind, but the little array of devils inside his head attacked it, bringing it down. He pushed himself into her, both of them moaning in pleasure. "Oh god--"

"So fucking--" She kissed him, pulling him back down, as he moved himself in and out of her. She arched her body into his, lifting her hips to meet his. He kissed her neck again, moving in and out of her again and again. She shut her eyes, whimpering.

"H-harder." He shut his own eyes, pushing a bit harder. She bit her lip, but apparently not hard enough, because a soft moan escaped her lips unwillingly. That was all it took to drive him crazy. He went harder, faster, and she moaned again.

"Oh god-- Oliver.." He held his breath, as he felt his stomach clench slightly. Almost there. He went harder, slamming into her, as she finally screamed. He released, just as she did, both of them breathing heavily. He kissed her gently and softly, resting his forehead against hers. Her hands slid onto his shoulders, letting them stay there. He hugged her to him, as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, sighing softly.

"That was incredible."

"That was what you said about the last.. 3 times we did it."

"I know. You're incredible." He couldn't see her face, but he imagined that she was blushing. Her hands moved to his chest, as she started kissing his neck lightly.

"Mm.. I've still.. Got.. Some time.."

"R-really?"

"Mhm.." He moved over her again, as she continued her assault on his neck. He could feel himself getting more and more aroused again, as she sucked on one spot. His hands moved up and down her body, and she moaned, her mouth moving against his neck. The things he did with his hands... She let her hand slide down, and grasp him gently. Oliver's eyes slipped shut, as he moaned.

"Oh god-- Miles--" She slid her fingers delicately over him, while still kissing his neck. He really couldn't take it. The kissing-- The touching.. He growled slightly, and moved her head back up to kiss her lips furiously. She was slightly surprised, but recovered in time for him to push into her again.

"Oh my god...!" He just went hard and fast. She breathed out, panting slightly. He slowed down, teasing her as he rubbed himself over her. "Mmm.. Freaking torture--" He decided on something different. He moved away from her, going down her body. He ran his hands over her legs, over her thighs, rubbing the inside, going to close to her opening, but not quite. He moved closer each time, but then moved out. "T-tease."

"That's me." She whined again, moving her hips towards his hands. He stilled her hips, kissing one leg.

"Now, Miley, you've got to be good girl. No moving."

"Oliverrrr!"

"Shh." He leaned forward, kissing her openly. She moaned loudly, breathing out. He kissed her over and over, her body shaking. He let his tongue dart out, as he stuck it inside her, tasting her.

"Oh god!" He moved out, then slid a finger into her. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair, grabbing slightly, but not too hard. He pushed his finger in deeper, and she squeaked, her leg twitching. He pulled his finger out, then inserted two fingers, pushing them in deep. She screamed, her whole body shaking, as she released, breathing. He slid back up her body, kissing everything in between. Her hands raked his back, as he kissed her again. He pushed himself into her without warning. She screamed once more, her back arching into his, as her fingernails dug into his back.

"Oliver-- I can't-- No--" Her sentences weren't coming out properly, as she breathed out, trying to regain her breath. "Oliver-- No--"

"Sure?"

"Y-yes." He slammed harder. She screamed again, her head falling to one side. Unconciously, her legs wrapped around him, pushing him in more. He pulled out, then in again, making her scream again. She came immediately, fast, too. Her eyes were firmly shut, as she panted, whimpering. He immediately became alert, not sure whether that was a whimper of pain. He panicked slightly, brushing her hair back from her face.

"Miley! Did I hurt you?" He hoped he didn't hurt her-- That was the last thing he ever wanted to do to her. She whimpered again, and shook her head, breathing out. He kissed her gently. "Are you okay? Miles-- I'm so sorry--" Miley cracked open one eye.

"Mm-- It's okay.. I'm fine.. Just-- Sore."

"I'm sorry-- I- -You said 'no'."

"Don't worry-- That was still-- Very-- Good." He nodded, moving off her, still worried that he had hurt her in some way. "Oliver-- I'm-- I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She kissed him.

"Positive." He hugged her to him, kissing her forehead.

"I'm still sorry."

"It's still okay." She patted his stomach, and moved away from him, trying to find her underwear. She bent down, digging on the floor on the car. Oliver watched as her back curved, making her spine more pronounced. He never realized that she was that skinny. He traced her spine, going up and down. She shivered, as she turned to look at him. "What are you doing?" He grinned at her.

"You need to gain a little weight, Miles."

"Mm.. I've been told." She stretched her legs out, and put on her underwear, and jeans, slipping on her socks and shoes. She dug around on the ground some more as Oliver put on his boxers and jeans. He shoved on his shirt. He stretched out, sighing slightly, as he watched Miley put on her shirt. She caught him staring. "What?"

"Just-- Just waiting for you." He opened the door, holding it open for her as she climbed out, slipping into the passenger seat. Oliver wondered vaguely whether this was a good thing to be doing. It felt good, but-- They weren't even _dating._ They were just friends, and he wondered whether that was all they would ever be.

* * *

**Aw. Poor Ollie poo. :P Anyways. I need some ideas, who's willing to help me? :P I mean-- I so want to use handcuffs, and have some hot, angry, Moliver sex, but-- How should it go around? I mean it's not going to be all "Hey, Miles, I got handcuffs. Let's put them to good use."**

**-rolls eyes-**


	7. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**A/N: I've been really bored lately, and I couldn't bring myself to upload this chapter even though it's been sitting around forever. Hehe.. I have a few other things written out... Enjoy.**

* * *

Miley let herself sink down on the couch, grinning to herself. That was.. Fucking. Hot. Period. She seriously didn't imagine having sex with her best friend in the backseat of his car.. But all that aside, Oliver was incredible. Miley sighed as she remembered all the things he did to her; the way he kissed her, the way he touched her, and most definitely the way he fucked her.

She was glad that she had the privilege of seeing him like that. Not that any other girl had. Her smile faded as she remembered the whole friends with benefits thing they had. She smacked herself, wondering why on earth she suggested that..

Fear.

Miley raised her eyebrows. Fear? Really? Okay-- For starters, what's there to be scared of?

Love.

... Scared of love? Miley thought about it. She came to terms with the fact that she was in fact.. Scared. Scared of starting something-- A relationship with somebody like Oliver-- Somebody whom she loved greatly.

She was scared of having her heart broken.

All because of Jake. He had broken her heart, that's for sure.

But-- Would Oliver really do that? He wouldn't. He was too sweet, and too nice; too caring. Also, he didn't care only about himself, the little voice in her head said. She slid off the couch, kicking her legs out, as she made her way upstairs. She let herself fall on to her bed, as she breathed out, remembering what almost happened in her bedroom. She shivered, still feeling his touch, and his breath, as his hands wandered over her. She curled herself up in a ball, falling quickly asleep.

Lilly carefully avoided Miley and Oliver over the next few days, giving them strange looks.

"She's just uncomfortable."

"Mm.. It's okay, Miles. I like being your friend." He leaned close to her ear. "It has all these.. Benefits." Miley shivered, as she tried to remain calm. He put himself back in his own seat, and bent back down to his food.

Miley smiled, and got up to throw the contents on her tray away. Oliver watched her leave, his eyes following her. He shifted uncomfortably when a couple guys started flirting with her.. And she was .. Flirting back? Oliver shook his head, shutting his eyes, then opened them again. She had already started to make her way back.

"What's wrong?"

"Mmmph.. Nothing." He leaned towards her. "What are _you_ doing tonight?"

"Hmm.. Are you going to tell me?"

"Maybe."

"That's supposed to be my word."

"Well, now I'm using it. So, what are you doing?"

"Nothing.. Yet."

"Would you like to come over and_ study_?"

"I would love to come over and study-- Wait," she said. "Will your parents be home?"

"No. They're taking my brother to see my grandparents. For the _whole_ weekend," he added, lowering his voice.

"Er- Why aren't you going?"

"Does it really matter?" Oliver raised his eyebrows. "--But, if you want me to go, I'll go with them." Miley shook her head quickly.

"Oh-- No! I-- I'm definitely coming over and studying." Her mouth twitched. "What will we be studying?"

"Well-- I know I'll be studying the human body." Miley's mouth went dry.

"Mhmm.. And-- Er-- What will I be doing?"

"I don't think it's appropriate to say in a school." Oliver smirked as he saw the effect he was having on her.

"... I hate you right now." He grinned, moving away from her, and returning to his food.

"Daddy, I'm going out! Get me on my cellphone!"

"Okay, darling-- Don't be out too long!"

"Mhmm.." Miley walked to Oliver's house slowly, taking her time. She was.. Extremely excited. She rang the doorbell, tapping her foot impatiently. Oliver stuck his head out. He brightened, seeing her.

"Hey!" He opened the door wider, and Miley saw he wasn't wearing a shirt. She raised her eyebrows, and tried to focus on his face.

"Do you normally 'study' with no shirt?"

"Oh. I was sleeping. Would you like me to put one on?" He made to go upstairs, but she grabbed him, and pulled him to her, kissing him.

"Absolutely not." He was surprised at her slight dominance, and the way she grinded herself against him. He moaned, sliding his hands up her shirt. Her hands went over his shoulders, as she rubbed her leg against him. He moaned, flipping them around, so that he had her up against the wall. They somehow made it up the stairs still attached to each other, and he pushed her into his room, as her hands went for the board shorts he was wearing. She pushed them down, just as he backed her up onto the bed.

"Now.. Miles.. I find it hardly fair that you have double the amount of clothes that I have on."

"Well-- Fix it."

"Gladly." He pulled her shirt off her, sliding his hands over her skin smoothly, down to her stomach, and then fingered the button on her pants. He took his time taking them off, kissing her gently. He got them down, then rubbed her thighs, getting more and more aroused as she moaned. He slipped his hand into her underwear running his fingers across her lightly. She whimpered, arching herself into his hand, which he immediately removed. "Miley..?"

"Mmm--" She pulled him back down to kiss her, as she moved her own hands to his boxers. She pushed them down, and then pressed herself onto him, her hips moving slightly. He moaned this time, steadying himself with his hands on the bed. He composed himself, breathing out steadily.

"Okay-- Now-- To studying. He moved off her, to get something on his desk. She whined, her eyes confused. "Close your eyes." She raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Close your eyes." She looked at him suspiciously, but obliged, trusting him. Oliver swung the handcuffs around on his finger, once she had closed her eyes firmly shut. "Just-- Remember how I'm going to be studying the human body?"

"Oh god, yes."

"Mhm-- well--" He put his hands behind her, unhooking her bra swiftly, and pulling it off her. He kissed her to silence her protest, and took her wrists. He handcuffed her hands together, then looped the chain around his bedpost. She squeaked in surprise, her arms now above her head.

"Oliver--"

"Yes?"

"You're very evil."

"Thank you. Now. Close your eyes." She stuck her tongue out at him. Normally, he would have stuck his tongue out back at her, but considering that she was tied up on his bed, half-naked, he wasn't bothering. "Please? Close your eyes?"

"What if I don't want to?" Oliver shrugged.

"That's okay. I just do--" He tied a piece of fabric around her eyes, through her protests.

"No fair! I want to see!" She struggled, whimpering. He moved over her, kissing her roughly. It was messy, but they both definitely enjoyed it. Oliver moved his head down, kissing her neck. He bit down a little, making her squeak, and shiver. He slid his lips over her collarbone, making sure to go over every inch of her, not being able to get enough.

She moaned, loving the feel of his lips on her, how wonderful it felt. She could feel herself getting more and more aroused as he moved his kisses lower, and as his hands moved over her body.

Oliver started his descent, going down. He cupped one breast with one hand, and the other, he kissed, sucking slightly. She moaned, arching her back up. He pulled back, stilling her movements. "Come on, Miles. No moving." He let his eyes go over her, looking at her, all of her. "God, you're so fucking gorgeous." He saw that she blushed, and he gently kissed the space in between her breasts.

He moved his head down, kissing her stomach.He slid his hands down her sides, tickling her a little. She breathed in as his breath tickled her stomach. He made sure to kiss all over her stomach, letting his tongue graze her skin slightly. He nibbled slightly on her skin, making her whimper.

"Mm--" Oliver kissed her bellybutton, then moved down, placing his hands on her waist. Her breathing quickened, as he moved his head lower. He dragged her slightly moist underwear down her legs slowly, and torturingly. He breathed out over her, then switched to one of her legs. She whined. "Oliverrrr--" He ignored her plea, and kissed down her leg, then switched to the other one, going up. He neared her opening, which was dripping with arousal and desire. He hesistated, smirking as she whimpered and whined again.

"Miles."

"Oliver--" He kissed her swiftly, making her exhale deeply, and sigh in pleasure. He opened his mouth slightly, his tongue darting into her. Miley moaned, her hips arching up into his mouth. He stilled her movements, as he kissed her harder, letting his tongue explore her depths. She moaned again, louder, her mouth parted, as she lifted her hips up.

She focused on how good his tongue felt inside her, how right it felt, even though it just wasn't the same as having all of him inside her. He removed his mouth, deciding on fingers. He pushed in two fingers. He pushed in and out of her, feeling himself getting more and more turned on as she continued moaning. She clenched, as the tingling sensation went through her body. She panted, her hips falling back down on the bed. Oliver moved up her body, cupping her face, and kissing her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah.." He kissed her again, as he hovered over her, rubbing his member over her. She moaned, arching into him again. "Fucking tease--"

"Language, Miles." He pushed himself into her, shutting his eyes as a wave of pleasure shot through him. He shivered slightly, then pulled out, then pumping back in. He groaned, his eyes closing tighter. She let out a series of moans. He bashed into her, not too roughly, but rough enough to make her scream.

He knew that he had hit her barrier, once she released again, just as he did. He didn't relent, just going back into her. He grunted, pushing back into her again, and again, slamming into her. Her tiny whimpers, and moans, just making him go faster. She came extremely fast, screaming his name, her whole body arching up off the bed. She fell back, her head tossed to one side.

Oliver rolled off her, reaching up to untie the fabric from around her eyes, then uncuffing her. Miley's arms slumped, as she breathed heavily. She had her eyes closed, then opened them to peer at him.

"...I feel like I can't breathe."

"Did you like that?"

"Maybe."

"... Remember what happened the last time when you wouldn't give me a direct answer?" She grinned weakly, cuddling up to his side.

"_Definitely_."

"Sorry though."

"I'm not complaining." He kissed her soundly, letting his lips linger on hers. She pulled back slightly, opening her eyes and looking at him. He stared right back at her, getting lost in her eyes. The wonderfully blue eyes, that he loved. He noticed that there was something different about them. They seemed... Scared? The moment he seemed to realize that, the look was gone, and replaced by a content look.

Was she.. Scared of him? He hoped she wasn't scared. Maybe she didn't trust him. He didn't want her to not trust him; he would never do anything to hurt her purposely in any way. He knew that he was insanely in love with her.

And that was what scared him the most.

* * *

_Sorry. Bored. Tired. Overloaded on homework. Annnnnnd, I've got a zillion story ideas. I'm sorry for making you read this. _

So. Review? :P


	8. Horrible Timing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :)**

**A/N: Okay. thanks for everything-- All you reviewers, and followers-- whatever. :) Anyways. I think most of you will HATE this chapter.**

* * *

Oliver couldn't wipe the smirk off his face the entire night. Miley had stayed over a little longer, and they had just talked, as friends. They had enjoyed each other's company, occasionally blushing when they looked directly at each other. Then, her father had called, and she had to go. She got up to leave, but not before straddling his lap and kissing him nearly senseless, leaving him reeling and wanting more.

When Miley reached home, she had just sat down for dinner quietly, just smiling to herself. She definitely had fun.

"So, bud, where'd you go?" Miley took her time chewing, then swallowing slowly.

"Well, I went to a friend's house to study."

"Study for what?"

"... Science."

"What in science?"

Miley tried her best not to smirk. "The human body."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Did you have fun?"

"What?"

"Did you have fun studying?"

"Not really. I mean, science is alright, but I wasn't that comfortable with the human body, ya know? But, my study buddy made it _wayyy_ more interesting." Her father seemed to buy that more, returning to his own food. He then looked up.

"I'm going away for this weekend."

"Er.. What?"

"I promised I'd go see your Mamaw for a while."

"I-- I don't have to go?"

"Nope."

"... I get to stay alone at home?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure I don't have to go?"

"Nope."

".. Are you okay?"

"Yep." Miley raised her eyebrows. She coughed, sliding her plate away.

"Er-- I'm not really hungry right now-- I'll finish this later.. I'm just-- tired."

"Okay."

Something was definitely up. Her father was being too nice.. Miley panicked slightly as she contemplated whether her father knew.. about her and Oliver's little.. Meetings. She swallowed, shaking her head.

"Nope.. No way, he doesn't know." She shook it off, bringing a random book to her bed, and stretching across it. She flipped through the pages idly, not really absorbing anything. She didn't even realize that she was falling asleep, that is until the next morning, really early in the morning, she woke up, stretching.

Miley blinked, the sun peeking through her balcony doors. She lifted her arm to her face peering weakly at the watch.

6:00 AM sharp.

She groaned rolling over, ironically right off the bed.

What a way to start the morning. She rubbed her elbows, muttering curses and yawning at the same time. She shook her legs out, feeling a little sore.

Oh. There was a reason for that.

She blushed for what seemed like the gazillionth time that week. Everything somehow went back to Oliver. She sat back down on her bed, simply thinking, well daydreaming if you will, about Oliver. The way he touched her, the way he was so gentle at the beginning, then the way he fucked her like there was no tomorrow. She loved the feeling she got each time he was hard inside her, the feeling she got when she got lost in moment, inside herself... She yawned again, her eyes shutting.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Shit--" Miley smacked the alarm clock, only resulting in pain shooting through her hand. She craned her neck to the clock.

10.

"Argh!" She rubbed her face, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, getting up. Well, she was definitely more refreshed than she was 4 hours ago. She enjoyed the silence.

'we only got 4 minutes to save the world'

"Speak of the devil..." Miley glared at her cellphone, picking it up, and contemplating whether to launch it across the room. Her hands decided on opening it and pressing it against her ear.

"MILEY!"

"... I-- Hey, Lilly."

"Miles! Hey, want to go to the beach?"

".. Did you have sugar this morning?"

"Yep. I had Lucky Charms."

"... Good for you."

"Please, come to the beach with me? I never get to hang out with you anymore." Miley imagined Lilly and her puppy dog pout.

"Mm-- Fine. I'll be there in half-an-hour."

"YAY!"

"Errgh... Bye." Miley dragged herself out of the room, and into the bathroom.

The toothbrush slid across her teeth in a rush, then it was rinsed out cleanly. Miley rubbed her face splashing water across feeling more refreshed. She dragged on some clothes, not really caring, then walked out the door, just to find Lilly waiting.

"What-- Lilly, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you."

"Oh." Miley blinked. "Er-- Why?"

"I dunno." Lilly gestured to keep walking, and Miley obliged. They talked about random things, just catching up and laughing. They reached the beach, and sat down, doing their usual 'boy-watch'.

"Hey guys." Miley and Lilly looked up to see Oliver standing over them. Lilly muttered a simple 'hello' and returned to scanning the beach. Miley didn't bother looking for guys, considering she had one right beside her. Oliver smirked at her. Miley feigned innocence.

"What?"

"Didn't anybody tell you that it's rude to stare, Miles?"

"Nope." She heaved an exaggerated sigh. "But-- If you want me to look at other guys, I'll do so." Oliver grinned.

"Well, I'm not complaining if you stare." She moved closer to him.

"I was just thinking-- You know-- About yesterday." Oliver nodded slowly.

"I was too."

"I'm free tonight."

"Well, coincidentally, so am I."

"My place or yours?"

"Yours?"

"Okay. I'll see you tonight." She winked at him, glancing around and kissing him slowly. She pulled back, returning to Lilly's side, and scanning the beach. Oliver sat up straight, and put his head close to Miley's pretending to be watching for guys.

"What are you guys looking at?" Miley remained silent breathing in slightly. Lilly shrugged.

"Guys."

"Oh.." Oliver slid his hand discreetly down Miley's back. "Really?" He brushed the bottom of her shirt, touching her skin. "See anything you like?" Lower. Miley swallowed, stuttering.

"Er-- I--" Lilly didn't seem to notice anything.

"Nope, not yet."

"Mhmm.." He put his hand on her ass, stretching his fingers across it, loving how it felt in his hand. She squeaked, and jumped slightly. "So--" His sentence was interrupted by a series of loud screams down the beach. They all looked up startled, to see camera's flashing and a crowd of girls chasing what seemed like one person. Lilly peered down. Oliver took that oppurtunity to rub his fingers across Miley's ass, making her whimper.

"Oliver-- You shouldn't-- We shouldn't--"

"Shouldn't what?" She shivered again.

"You know-- Here.." She still didn't make a move.

"Do you not like it?" She shut her eyes, biting her lip.

"Oh god-- I do-- But, right now--"

"OH MY GOD! JAKE RYAN!" Miley flew up.

"What?!" Oliver shot up too, removing his hand.

"WHAT?!" He shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me." He watched Miley closely. She had mixed emotions across her features. She couldn't still.. like him, could she? Guess his question was going to be answered.

"H-hey." Jake was out of breath. They all stared at him dumbfounded.

Oliver swallowed "...Jake."

"Sup Jake, Sup?" Oliver rolled his eyes.

"H-hey Jake..." Jake acknowleged Oliver and Lilly, but only spoke to Miley. He bent down to her level, taking her hands.

"Look-- Miles, I'm really sorry-- I didn't want to break up-- I was just-- That was the dumbest mistake I could have ever made. I'm really sorry. Would-- What do you say to dinner tonight?" Time seemed to pass as they all were in silence. Oliver prayed that she would say no.

Please, please, please, ple--

".. Okay-- I'll-- I'll give you one more chance." Oliver fell backwards on the sand, and even Miley seemed shocked at her own answer. Oliver thought he could have died when right there and then, Jake kissed her.

He fucking kissed her.

... What a fucked up life he was leading, right now.

* * *

_Argh. I hate Jake. Sorry if this wasn't what all of you were expecting. :) I've just had this written. Don't worry. A nice-- Angry, Moliver sex scene.. Coming right up. :)_


	9. Janitor's Closet

**Disclaimer: **Uh.. Duh?

**A/N: Okie-- I'm going to Quebec on a school excursion, so, this will be the only chapter for the next week, and I apologize for that. I also apologize for the fact that there is no smut in this. :) Hehe. Also, this chapter was originally written _way_ differently, but a new chapter idea spawned, when I uploaded it, and a new idea appeared in my head. :) So, here is the new update. **

**Enjoy, and have a cookie.**

* * *

Surprisingly, Miley actually didn't have that bad of a time with Jake. She had fun, but she found that she enjoyed talking to Oliver more.. Well, when they did talk. One thing that she liked about the date, was that Jake didn't talk about himself. They actually had a real conversation. She went home that night, feeling pretty happy, but slightly guilty.

She had no idea why.

_Guilty conscience maybe?_

The whole weekend, she received _no_ calls from Oliver, whatsoever.

When she went back to school, Oliver had carefully avoided her. The only interaction they got, was him, throwing a dodgeball at her, and apologizing when it hit her harder than she thought it would.

She couldn't _stand_ it.

When nobody was looking and was bustling around, she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into a janitor's closet.

"_Hey!_"

"What has been up with you lately?"

"Me? What about you canoodleling your man?!"

"_Canoodleling?!_ That's not even a word-- _Wait_-- That's what this is about--"

"--_Stupid Jake_--"

"--Are you _jealous_--"

"--Just go back to him--"

"--This is _dumb_ I--"

"--Can't believe you fell for that, sometimes.. I swear--"

"--You swear _what_--"

"--I swear you are sometimes so _stupid_--"

"--_Excuse me?!_ I--" She pointed her finger threateningly at him. "--I AM _NOT_ stupid. You're the one--"

"--_Me?!_ _You_--"

"--Yes you!"

Their tones were raised an octave or so, and Oliver was surprised they hadn't been heard yet.

Silence overcame them, both of them breathing heavily.

What happened next was seriously unexpected. For both of them.

He had grabbed her waist, pulling her flush against him, as her hands grabbed the front of shirt, as they simultaneously smashed their lips together.

"_God_, Miles-- You--" She silenced him, kissing him harder, making him moan slightly. He pushed her away from the door, backing her up against the opposite wall. His hands did their magic, working over her body, making her senses tingle to life and go into overdrive.

Jake was just.. _Boring_. _Oliver_, on the other hand-- He knew how to get her from depressed all the way up to excited with a single _touch_, or_ whisper._

His belt was unbuckled, and her jeans were unzipped. He slid a hand into the waistband, feeling around, making her whine with arousal.

"Mmm.." He removed his hand much to her disappointment, but at the same time, the moment his hands wandered about her back, searching, an alert went off.

It was _school._ There had to be some boundaries, somewhat, in one way or another. She pushed him away slightly, feeling the loss of heat immediately.

"Oliver-- We need to--"

"--Stop," he muttered, finishing the sentence for her. He rubbed the back of his neck, moving away. "I--"

"--I'm sorry--"

"--Got a _little_ carried away--"

"--_A little?!_" She swallowed, suddenly feeling more exposed than ever. "I-- I'm sorry-- I just--" She blushed uncomfortably, as she arranged her clothes, buttoning up her jeans properly. She had been fully.. Naked before in front of him, why was it affecting her so much now?

_Because you're dating Jake._

Maybe.

_And because you just realized that you lik-- Love him._

She scowled.

"I'm sorry, Miles." Their eyes met as she looked up, and they both knew that he was apologizing for more than one reason.

And she appreciated that.

--

"Where have you been?" Miley shrugged, poking at her food moodily, barely paying attention to Jake.

"I don't know."

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know."

"Are we still on for tonight?"

"_I don't kno_-- Wait-- Yeah, sure." He seemed to brighten slightly, and put his arm around her.

Suddenly, she wasn't so hungry anymore.  
--

**_Brrrrinngg_**

"Mmmph-- Hello?"

_"Hey!"_

"Lilly? Do you realize what time--"

"_--I know. Sorry. Just wanted to hear how your date went!"_

"Well. Ego-Jake is gone, but now.. _weird-_Jake is here."

"_What do you mean?"_

"I don't know-- It's just-- I'm so used to Jake as a jerk, that it's so.. _Strange_ to see him.. Un-jerkish."

"_Oh-- Okay. I-- What?"_

"This may be hard to believe, but I don't really like him that much when there's no reason to hate him."

"_.. But-- I thought you liked him-- Oh wait. I know." _Miley waited for Lilly's response.

Silence.

"Hello?!"

"_Oh - sorry. I was eating."_

"My problem?"

"_Oh right.. Okay. Just say-- 'I love Jake, over, and over. Drill it in." _Miley sighed, shutting her eyes.

"Okay.I love Jake... I love Jake. I love Jake-- Lilly, it's not working! Now I hate his name!"

"_Darn. It usually works."_

"Ugh.. I can't keep saying 'I love Oliver--'"

"_Excuse me?"_

"Oh my god--"

_"Did I just hear, what I thought I did?!"_

"No--"

"_--Yes, you--"_

"--Don't finish tha--"

"_--Love OLIVER!"_

"... I told you not to finish it."

"_Actually, you said, 'Don't finish tha--'"_

"Is there really a difference?"

"_Stop changing the subject!"_

"But--"

"_I think I know what your problem is."_

"I think I do--"

"_--You love Oliver!"_

"... Shut up."

"_Aww--"_

"Do I have to break up with Jake?"

"_Uhm.. I'm going to have to say.. Uh.. YEAH YOU DO!" _Miley held the phone away from her ear, wincing.

"Mmm-- Er.. How?"

"_I don't know-- Oh damnit."_

"What? What?!"

"_Oliver's dating somebody."_

"How do you know?!"

"_He told me."_

"When?!"

"_When you left for your date with Jake."_

"What did he say?"

"_He said that he thought he liked you, but now, he doesn't." _That was heartbreaking.

"Exactly those words?!"

"_Er-- There were curses thrown in at Jake, but I left those out."_

"I thought we were fine--"

"--_Don't cry_--"

"--I'm not crying!"

"_Yes you are-- And don't bother arguing, Miley Stewart!" _Miley shut her mouth that had opened.

"Fine.."

"_I'll talk to you tomorrow. Don't worry. We'll figure it all out."_

"Okay.."

"_And don't break up with Jake--"_

"Okay--"

"_--And don't do anything stupid--"_

"--Bye!"

"_Bye."_

**Click.**

Miley slammed her face into her pillow.

"I _hate_ boys."

* * *

_Don't you hate me? :) It's okay. I hate me right now. :D Well you've read it, now review it. Please? :P  
_


	10. I Want You

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own the show. :) Or the Disney Channel.

**A/N: Muahahaha. Another filler. Enjoy this smut-less chapter. :) If y'all are nice, maybe next chapter there'll be some smut. Or... I'll hold it off until after.**

* * *

"Just go talk to him."

"What am I supposed to say? 'Oliver, I've decided that I'm in love with you, let's get together'?!"

"Well, no.. Maybe it'll be easier if you talk to Jake first."

"Maybe. That'll be best."

"You're obviously going to talk to Oliver first."

"How do you know?"

"You've been looking at the picture of you and Oliver for the past 5 minutes."

"_ARGH!_"

"Calm down." Miley moaned slightly, falling back down on her bed, hair splaying out. The sudden force and velocity made her stomach lurch violently, and she suddenly felt an urge to throw up.

"Oh god--" She flew off the bed, running into the bathroom, and she heard Lilly hot on her heels.

"Mile-- _Miley_!" Lilly skidded to a halt behind her. "Oh my god-- Are you okay?"

"I think so..." Miley swiped at the back of her mouth with her hand and ran it under water. "I think I ate something bad..."

"You haven't eaten anything all day."

"Oh. Maybe it's just that I'm hungry."

"Okay," Lilly said, suspiciously, eyeing her. Miley shrugged it off, rinsing her mouth out. "Well, go eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You're totally contradicting yourself, Miles! Come on, eat something!"

"No! I'm not-- I'm not hungry-- I just feel sick."

"Okay..." Lilly got off the bed. "I have to go home-- Call me if you need anything." Miley nodded, flopping back down, muttering to herself.

"What to do.. What to do.."  
--**x**--

"Oliver-- Oliver-- OLIVER!" She exclaimed loudly, upon seeing him. He turned confusedly, and saw her. A trace of a smile flashed across his face, then it was gone, replaced by a mellow look. He whirled around, and walked off. "What the-- Oliver! Oliver!"

"Hey babe." She wanted to gag.

"Hey.. Jake-- y," she finished lamely. She pecked him on the cheek, and busied herself with her locker.

"Want to go out tonight?"

"I'm busy."

"Really?"

"Yes." He backed off slightly, hurt, but took the hint and left.

She rested her head against the coolness of the locker, sighing raggedly.

--**x**--

Miley hoisted her bag over her shoulder again, as she stood at Oliver's front porch waiting impatiently. She rang again, not caring how annoying she must have seemed. She heard his voice shouting inside, as it neared the door.

"_What?! --_ Oh. It's you."

"Yes. Me. Surprised?"

"No."

"Why did you ignore me today?!"

"Shouldn't you be with Jake?"

"Stop it. Just _stop._" She shoved past him into his house, despite his protests. "I want to talk to you," she said her tone, dead serious. Despite his better judgement, he nodded, curiosity aroused in him.

"Okay. Shoot," he said, while walking back up the stairs. He heard her falling in step behind him.

"Right," she said once they were in his room. "I-- I heard you're dating somebody," she said casually.

_Miley Stewart-- Casual? I don't think so._

"Yeah. I'm trying things with Joanie again."

"J--_Joanie?_!"

"Yes. Joanie."

"You've got to be kidding me, Oliver, she enjoyed hurting me!" He shrugged.

"You're dating Jake."

"What has that got to do with anything?!"

"...Nothing."

"What?"

"_Nothing!_"

"I have not been able to stand your attitude--"

"--I haven't been able to stand your relationship with Jake," he cried. "I_ can't stand _just standing around, waiting for you to get hurt again! I know that'll he'll break your heart again-- And guess what, Miles? I've decided that I'm not going to be there to help you up when you fall."

Her heart hammered violently at his declaration. He continued, now pacing his room while she stood there, absorbing all.

"I _hate _him, Miley, I absolutely _despise _him. Why? Why are you so blind-- You can't see that he's a horrible jerk? Why? Why are you so blind sometimes?! I don't understand you."

"Stop it," she whispered. "Just _stop._" The hot tears slid down her face as she looked up at him. He was right. He_ didn't _understand her. He didn't understand that she was insanely in love with him, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"No-- Miley, you need to hear this-- Lilly hasn't told you because she's scared of what you'll say or do.."

"No-- Just stop--"

"--You need to know, that as your friends, we think that you deserve so much more-- And if you can't accept that, then, I think that's very sad that you're dating him just for his looks or--"

_Smack_

She pointed a shaking finger at him. "_Shut up. _Justshut_ up._" The tears were streaming freely now, as her body shook with anger. "You have no idea how I feel--"

"--That's right. I don't. Lately, I've been getting mixed messages, Miley, and I don't think I like that very much..."

"I-- I want-- I want--"

"What?" He asked gently. "What do you want?" Her eyes flashed, and in a moment she was kissing him forcefully, through tears and all.

"I want you."

* * *

_Oooh, what happens? Does he give in? Does he push her away? Oh my gosh, the possibilities! Sorry for the lack of length. :) -shrug- I just thought of this off the top of my head. :)  
_


	11. Wrong, yet Right?

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own the show. :) Or the Disney Channel.

**A/N: I'm sorry if y'all now deem me evil. :) Great reviewing skills-- You all deserve cookies and milk annnnd a little of something else. :D I apologize for any mistakes and crap. :) Enjoy, 'kay? And leave me a review at the end. :)  
**

* * *

"_I want you._"

Her words rang in his head, echoing around. His brain couldn't comprehend what was happening-- _First_ she was kissing him, _then_ she was saying she wanted him?

_And_ she was crying.

_I can't help crying girls--_

Yet here he was, hugging her tightly as she cried into his shirt. She seemed disconsolate, and distraught. She was babbling abstruse words, incomprehensible to his ears.

It felt good to have her in his arms again, and and old spark of feeling became incipient in him. His brain immediately sent out warning signals, strongly emitting antipathy against the current situation.

She looked up at him, quite suddenly, catching him unawares, and he suddenly found himself shy, under her gaze. The next movement was quite palpable, but he did nothing to stop it. Quite suddenly they were kissing each other with a sudden ardour. She pulled back suddenly, blushing madly, as she tried to get back up, knowing that this was wrong, even if she had just practically admitted her feelings for him.

He had the choice of doing the right thing, letting her go.

But Oliver Oken didn't usually make the _right_ decision.

He drew back into the kiss, as he pulled her closer, back onto the bed. It was a _sweet_ kiss, full of ample emotion, expressed greatly on both parts.

He knew it was _wrong._

But yet, why did it feel so _right?  
_

He could feel the cold tears on her face as he cupped her cheeks gently. He allowed her to push him back a little, both of them going into a delirious state, needing each other right at that moment.

_Now._

It was like nothing had changed. He exerted force to flip them over, now that they were both lying on his bed. She pulled him down to kiss her, as he suddenly became indefatigable. Her hands found their way up his shirt, snaking around.

He couldn't even begin to describe the feeling he received at the moment. It was different - As if they were going to do this for a purpose; a purpose that was a little foggy to him at the moment, but he knew there was one. All that he was aware of was that he wanted her now, and that by the way she was kissing him back with such ardour - Most likely she wanted him too.

Oliver bent his head down to kiss her neck, feeling her pulse palpitate under his lips. A watery moan escaped her lips, as he nipped a little at different sensitive spots on her neck.

He relished in how soft and smooth her skin was, nearly foreign to him, from not being able to feel it under his hands for what seemed like an eternity.

She didn't want to believe that this was happening, that this was all a dream; a dream that she wished to never wake up from. At that moment, Miley had no coherent thoughts, and her feelings were a jumbled mess. Quite like her shirt which had somehow been removed, along with Oliver's. She moved her hands hungrily over his chest, as he moved back up to kiss her lips again, with unbridled freedom. She pulled back suddenly, as her consciousness nagged at her annoyingly.

"O-oliver--" He pulled back, eyes dark and wide with lust, staring at her expectantly. "Oliver-- This-- I'm _sorry_ I said - But this is _wrong_." He offered a small smirk, a trace of the old Oliver seeping through.

"It is," he agreed, nodding. She made to get up, furiously groaning and running her hands through her hair, then slipping back on her shirt..

She made for the door dejectedly. He put out a hand on her shoulder, stopping her movements, and whirled her around, crashing his lips against hers again.

"But _so _right," he murmured under his breath, after pulling back.

_And_ she couldn't help but agree more.

But a certain specific name, in the form of four letters popped up into her mind, and she knew that this was unacceptable, suddenly becoming aware of her surrounding. She tensed, freezing up, alerting Oliver. He pulled away from her, knowing exactly what was wrong. They both uttered the name, feeling as if they had just swore against his holy name.

"_Jake._" She bit her lip nodding in a depressed manner.

"_Jake,_" he repeated slowly.

"I--" She thought about it.

_You know what? I don't care. _

She voiced that opinion by throwing herself back at Oliver, forcing her lips on his, which he accepted, hungrily kissing back with equal force as all of a sudden as if driven by mad anger, they stumbled across the room, and found their way back on his bed.

Their clothes made it off their bodies in record timing, both of them definitely bare.

Her tiny moans from beneath him, aroused his senses, heightened his feeling as he continued his assault on her lips. He smirked slightly as he pulled back, not being able to resist a comment.

"Do you feel a draft?" She blinked disbelievingly at him, then giggled, pulling him back down to kiss her. Both their lips were already swollen from the intensity and longevity of their kisses.

In a flash, without hesitation, he had pushed himself straight into her, making her cry out, her hands clenching.

He shut his eyes as he slid out of her, pushing back in almost instantly. This time around, her hips lifted up to his, their legs entangling themselves.

No speech was needed, as they expressed every single_ feeling, frustration, _and_ pain_ through this.

He quickened his pace, and made his thrusts a bit more strenuous. It was relatively forceful, but her state of mind at the moment made it all easier and definitely more pleasurable to endure.

In her mind state, this was the guy that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, the one that she wanted, the one that she knew was right for her.

And for both of them, this was their indefatigable love for each other. It had managed to endure through so much, and they had made it through to this.

But there was still so much left to endure.

**Bang.**

"Hey! --_Oh my god--_"

_Oh shit._

* * *

_Well, Oliver wasn't stupid, Miley thinks she's finally happy, and somebody walked in on them._

_'Oh shit' is damn right. :D_

_I'm reminding y'all for feedback..._

_And reminding myself to stop saying 'y'all'. :l_


	12. Mindset

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothin' 'cept for this story. :)

**A/N: Enjoy. xD I did this for you - Getting PMs, and reviews, asking me to update. xD Yeah. I apologize. :) I actually can't believe the attention this story has gotten. o.O Thanks! :) Tell me what you think - What you want to happen - I'll consider ideas.. xD**

**This is a filler, just FYI. xD**

**Previously, On _Start of Something Very New_:  
**

_No speech was needed, as they expressed every single__ feeling, frustration, and__ pain through this._

_--  
_

_Bang._

_"Hey! --__Oh my god--"

* * *

_

**Mindset**

**Oliver POV**

_Oh shit._

That didn't even _begin _to delineate the situation I now found myself. I didn't understand why the world worked in strange, and cruel ways. The strange I could deal with, but I had been dealing with enough 'cruel' my whole life. Wasn't it enough?

I suppose this was my fault. I was greedy - I wanted what I couldn't have, and threw a childish tantrum - Resulting in getting what I wanted.. But I guess I was now suffering the consequences.

I had been so caught up in the moment; The moment that I had dreamed of, night after night - This, I knew - I wanted - To be different from those other times - She needed to know.. The feelings built up within me.

Yeah, so we know that's not gonna happen now - Because of a _hee-uge _interruption in the form of the most unwanted, and unexpected person..

_Joanie._

Yep. Joanie Palumbo. The one I dated a few years back. The one I was now dating just to get Miley jealous. The one that I remembered hated her.

This wasn't good, at _all_.

I always find the need to make things more comfortable, so, I opened my big mouth.

"H_ee_y Joanie.. You know Miley, right?"

Miley growled, and smacked me, just as a frightening noise erupted from Joanie as well.

_Dang,_ she was mad.

She looked terrifying to the extremes - I swear, her eyes were blazing, and her nostrils flaring.. I could see the steam coming out of her ears like crazy, and little devil horns poking out of her hair. She looked sinister.

_Evil. _

_Horrified._

And I? I still couldn't help but wish that I could get back to what I was previously doing, but that wouldn't make things much better.

So, for once, I did the _right _thing, and I decided to put some distance between Miley and myself, hoisting up the sheets.

I tried to tell myself, at least this wasn't my _mother, _or I'd be eating my own crap right now.

"What the hell is this?!" she said.

Well, more like _shrieked_ in our faces.

I didn't know how to respond to that. I always wondered _why_ people asked rhetorical questions, expected others to _answer_ them, and when others _did_, they were snapped at.

I chose to keep my mouth shut.

And that didn't seem to work either.

She threw a shoe at me, and I wondered (_stupidly_) why she was wearing shoes in my house.

"OLIVER OKEN!" she screamed. "WHY-- WHY ARE YOU WITH.. _HER_?!"

"I-- Joanie," I started seriously. "I think we should break up."

She let out a scary roar, and I quivered in my pants. Not that I had any_ on_, just a figure of speech.

Miley's foot collided with the side of my leg painfully, and she had her head in her hands, shaking, and muttering curses.

"I-- I mean-- We--"

"--Oh man. _You're dead to me_."

I remembered when Miley said that to me once - But I hadn't really felt threatened - because I knew she wouldn't hurt me intentionally.

Joanie probably could.

And I did not want to get hurt.

She stepped forward an inch, and and I instinctively flinched.

Her lip curled in a snarl, and her eyes were icy.

"You-- You two-- You're both going to wish.. That you were never born."

I gaped at her, and I prepared for a devastating blow.

It didn't come, and that's what scared me the most.

What came, was a loud thud, and footsteps running down the stairs.

I dread what was to come.

Because, well.. I would have rather taken a slap, or a punch..

I knew she'd do something.

And this wasn't going to be pretty at all.

By the look Miley gave me, the fearful, nervous, antagonized look.. I knew that she understood.

* * *

_The storm was coming._

_o.o I have over 40 alerts on this.. :P I expect some reviews, tsk tsk. :D You can curse at me, for giving you such a crappy chapter, OR.. you can not review, and I'll take longer to update... 5 months sounds good, right? -evil grin-_

_I'm just kidding. :P But please, do review. :)_


End file.
